Medusa está Cautivada
by MasasinMaze
Summary: La heroina Uwabami estaba acostumbrada a la vida de una celebridad, grabar un comercial no era nada especial, pero dicho suceso sería uno de muchos que ocurrirían para que la rubia consiguiera a ese alguien especial que la cautivaría de por vida, la verdadera sorpresa fue que ese alguien fuera el pecoso símbolo de la paz.


_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Muy bien, aquí otro One-Shot del arco Izuku X adulta XD, como ya algunos deben saber no se ha revelado el nombre verdadero de Uwabami hasta ahora y eso que ya debió haber sido mostrado, por ello aclaro que las pocas veces que alguien le hable por su nombre será Mai Yamame, ósea el nombre de su Seiyu en el Anime, solo quería aclarar eso. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**One Shot: Medusa está Cautivada**_

Otro día como cualquier otro en Japón, un clima agradable para variar al estar en verano, un hermoso sol en el cielo, algunas nubes blancas que gentilmente proveen sombra debajo de ellas, frescas y ligeras brisas surcando por el aire, el canturreo de los pájaros y toda la sociedad vive plácidamente un periodo de paz otorgado gracias a los héroes, pero sin duda el más influyente es el que está en la cima, el símbolo de la paz.

Nos encontramos específicamente en un estudio en la parte alta de un edificio lujoso donde el techo y parte de una pared eran ventanales con vista al precioso cielo azul, en dicho estudio se rodaban una variedad de cosas como comerciales, sesiones fotográficas, imágenes publicitarias de productos, etc.

Dentro de dicho estudio se puede ver gran cantidad de cámaras, luces y varias decoraciones, al frente de una pantalla verde se encontraba la heroína serpiente: Uwabami con su despampanante vestido rojo y su cabello recogido con sus tres serpientes sobre su cabeza, ella se encontraba posando para la cámara mientras sostenía un producto de belleza en su mano y le sonreía a la cámara con glamour.

Había estado tratando grabando un comercial para una crema hidratante para la piel desde hace una hora, estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas, maquillaje, aprenderse sus líneas, posar para la cámara y verse natural, todas estas cosas eran tan fáciles como respirar para la afamada celebridad que se convirtió Mai Yamame.

Las luces tan luminosas se apagaron y con eso la directora hizo sonar una bocina. **-¡Muy bien, terminamos!, ¡muy buen trabajo a todos!-**, les dijo la directora del estudio a todo el equipo de producción y maquillaje para que se tomaran un descanso luego del arduo trabajo de una hora.

La directora es una mujer de largo cabello negro recogido en un bollo arreglado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, viste de un jean azul, camisa blanca arremangada hasta los hombros, tacones negros y tiene unos grandes ojos grises, es la directora del estudio: Akaya Shio.

Uwabami luego de la señal de la directora, relajó su expresión y suspiró ligeramente. **-Phew, eso tomó un poco más de lo esperado-**, dijo la hermosa rubia con más calma ya que no fue fácil repetir la misma escena una y otra vez durante la última media hora, quizás sea una profesional, pero eso no quitaba que sus expresiones faciales se tensaran.

Luego ella amablemente le dio el producto de crema a una asistente del lugar y con calma Uwabami se apartó de la pantalla verde para ir directamente con la directora que estaba del otro lado de las cámaras, esta de la misma manera se acercó a la heroína con una sonrisa algo apenada.

**-Lamentamos ocupar tanto de su tiempo Uwabami-san, problemas técnicos, usted sabe-**, le dijo Akaya a la heroína profesional sintiéndose de verdad apenada de que esos fallos hayan tomado el valioso tiempo de la celebridad que acostumbraba a trabajar en este estudio cada cierto tiempo.

**-No se preocupe, estas cosas llegan a suceder-**, le dijo Mai a la directora pelinegra con amabilidad, no es que lo hubieran planeado, problemas suceden en todas partes y era comprensible, ella como profesional debía estar acostumbrada a estas cosas.

Luego de eso una asistente de piel roja, cabello rosado, unos pequeños cuernos rojos y ojos amarillos se acercó a hablarle en el oído a Akaya, causando que esta abriera los ojos alarmada. **-¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡Ya llegó!?, ¡nos retrasamos y no tenemos las cosas preparadas!-**, exclamó Akaya desesperada llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras que la asistente a su lado estaba algo asustada.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**, le preguntó Uwabami a la directora del estudio con curiosidad por lo que sucedía para alarmarla tanto.

La pelinegra al escuchar la pregunta se abrazó sonriendo un poco tensa. **-B-Bueno Uwabami-san, usted conoce al héroe Deku, ¿verdad?, el joven que en cuestión de unos meses escaló puestos hasta llegar al Top 1-**, le dijo Akaya a la heroína rubia con serpientes en la cabeza que de inmediato hizo memoria recordando al peliverde.

**-Sí, todo el mundo lo conoce, solo he llegado a hablar con él una vez-**, respondió Mai con una pequeña sonrisa recordando las pocas palabas que compartió con el joven héroe en una rueda de prensa a la cual ambos, Hawks, Endeavor, Beast Jeanist y Mirku fueron invitados.

**-Pues mi jefe luego de varias semanas logró hacer que él asistiera aquí para una sesión de fotos para publicitar su imagen, pero el problema es que lleva un rato esperando y no tenemos las cosas preparadas-**, explicaba Akaya dando a conocer el motivo de su desesperación y eso la deprimió un poco, hacer esperar al símbolo de la paz, seguro su jefe la regañaría seriamente por eso.

Uwabami se mantuvo pensativa durante unos segundos llevándose un dedo al mentón. **-¿Cuánto les tomaría estar listos?-**, le preguntó Mai a la directora con un poco de curiosidad.

**-Unos 10 minutos como máximo, ¿por qué?-**, preguntó Akaya un poco confundida por el interés de la heroína y celebridad.

Mai sonrió ligeramente mirando a la pelinegra. **-Yo iré a hablar con él para darles tiempo a ustedes de acomodar las cosas-**, les dijo ella a Akaya y a su tímida asistente de cuernos y piel roja llamada Nero.

**-¿¡En serio haría eso!?-**, preguntó Akaya impresionada y asombrada con estrellas en los ojos al igual que Nero viendo a la amable rubia que de hablar en serio seria su heroína.

Uwabami sonrió divertida por la emoción de ambas y se comenzó a dirigir a los camerinos. **-Claro, haces un buen trabajo y sería una lástima que tu jefe te regañara, déjamelo a mí, ustedes apúrense-**, les dijo Mai a ambas chicas con amabilidad y ambas asintieron y fueron a avisar a todo el equipo para preparar todo.

Uwabami caminó un poco por unos pasillos del interior hasta llegar al final de un corredor donde estaban los camerinos, allí estuvo ella hace más de 30 minutos estudiando sus líneas mientras que era maquillada por el equipo a cargo, pero ahora allí adentro estaría el héroe Deku, el recién graduado de Yuuei que en medio año milagrosamente llegó a ser el símbolo de la paz.

Ella sentía un poco de atracción por la imagen tan fresca y juvenil del peliverde, como si estuviera lleno de energías para salvar personas y ser un grandioso héroe en todo el sentido de la palabra, ella como dijo antes solo intercambió pocas palabras con él, sin embargo sus logros hablaban por si solos y era obvio que como héroe no se permitiría que hubiera alguna víctima, por ello en todo incidente ha logrado salvar a todas las personas de la misma manera que All Might hace años.

Ella posa una mano en el frío pomo de la puerta y procede a abrir y entrar al lugar donde se encontraría con el héroe Deku, este se encontraba al final de la habitación mirando por la ventana al exterior mientras que las brisas ondulaban los rizos verdes de él.

Uwabami se quedó un poco absorta viendo la amplia espalda del fornido joven que estaba con las manos en su cintura dándole la espalda, desde esta perspectiva él parecía irradiar una luz cegadora, como si fuera inalcanzable y eso le parecía cautivador a la heroína de cabello rubio.

Ella hacia tomas y tomas para lograr una escena increíble pero él en cambio inconscientemente ya la había comenzado a fascinar con solo darle la espalda… que aterrador es el símbolo de la paz.

Ella se aclaró la garganta para despejar esos pensamientos. **-Que tal, héroe Deku-**, saludó Mai con una amigable sonrisa adentrándose en los camerinos y captando la atención del Izuku que tenía su traje de héroe puesto y se dio la vuelta para ver a la heroína.

**-Oh, hola heroína Uwabami, no sabía que usted se encontraba en este estudio-**, dijo Izuku sonriendo levemente viendo a la profesional con serpientes sobre su cabeza.

**-Vengo aquí a menudo para unos cuantos comerciales, lo que me sorprende a mi es verte a ti aquí-**, decía Uwabami con calma mirando al joven de pecas y grandes ojos verdes, la verdad no pensó que el famoso héroe también fuera a estar en el mismo estudio que ella.

El peliverde sonrió un poco apenado mientras se rascaba el cuello. **-Bueno, la verdad no estaba seguro de hacer algo como esto, pero All Might me dijo que hacer este tipo de cosas eran también parte del trabajo de un héroe-**, contestó Izuku un poco incómodo con estar dentro de ese lugar, no era muy bueno para tomarse fotos de manera tan… profesional, en caso de ser con fans tenía menos presión.

**-Él tiene razón, la imagen que proyectas es importante para las personas, piensa en qué pensarán que eres más accesible y te comprometes-**, le explicó Mai al joven héroe con tranquilidad viéndole el lado práctico de la imagen pública que él como el mejor héroe puede mostrar a la sociedad.

**-La verdad no es que me importe mucho tener mucho reconocimiento, pienso que eso les queda mejor a héroes como usted-**, opinó Izuku sonriéndole ligeramente a la mujer de preciosa apariencia que halagada soltó una ligera risita cubriéndose la boca.

**-Que halagador que el símbolo de la paz me diga eso-**, respondió Mai un poco divertida pero sinceramente satisfecha de oír el cumplido de él, apreciaba que le tuviera cierto respeto por lo duro de ser una celebridad, la verdad no es sencillo pero ella ha logrado adaptarse.

**-Es la verdad, además usted tiene más experiencia en esto que yo, la verdad ni sé que es lo que debo hacer realmente-**, agregó Izuku sonriendo un poco nervioso rascándose una mejilla sin saber realmente como debía actuar, se supone que le tomarían varias fotos, sin embargo la incertidumbre no le dejaba prepararse mentalmente.

Ella le vio un poco inseguro y le dedicó una sonrisa. **-Para ti es sencillo, solo posa como te diga la directora para tomar las fotos, muéstrate natural y no habrá problemas-**, le aconsejó Uwabami con amabilidad para que no se asustara tanto, ciertamente se sentirá un poco nervioso al principio pero se dará cuenta de que no es la gran cosa, solo necesitaba mantener la mente despejada.

Izuku le devolvió la sonrisa a la heroína rubia. **-Gracias por el consejo-**, agradeció el héroe un poco más tranquilo gracias a las palabras de la profesional. **-Por cierto, ¿usted sabe por qué tardan tanto?, me dijeron que estuviera aquí hace 15 minutos-**, le preguntó Izuku un poco extrañado a la mujer y esta se tensó un poco.

Debería mantener el motivo en secreto pero no le veía necesidad, tenía la impresión de que él no reaccionaria mal, después de todo ¿Cómo alguien tan adorable puede enojarse por un pequeño atraso?, no es posible, la medusa de hermosos ojos amarillos sabía que el joven de corazón de héroe es alguien bondadoso.

**-Con respecto a eso, hubo algunos problemas técnicos durante mi comercial y por eso se atrasaron, ya en poco tiempo deberían tener todo listo para ti, se disculpan por tenerte esperando-**, le decía Mai al joven hombre peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de apaciguar la reacción que él podría tener.

**-Oh, no hay problema, no se puede evitar, estoy bien con esperar un poco más, deben tenerlo difícil-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo amablemente y sin aparente problema con lo sucedido, esto tomó un poco por sorpresa a Uwabami que gratamente apreció que no estaba equivocada en su suposición, él es alguien bondadoso.

**-Que considerado, siéndote honesta cuando empecé en esto era algo diva y no aceptaba con facilidad estos errores-**, comentó Uwabami sonriendo divertida mirando al pecoso de ojos verdes mientras recordaba si etapa de diva en la industria, agradecía haber madurado ya que le disgustaría presentarle esa faceta al peliverde.

Un momento, ¿por qué pensó en el joven hombre al pensar en eso?, no sería nada, quizás por estar presente ella hizo una comparación sin fundamento, si eso es, no es como si de la nada quisiera darle la mejor imagen posible al gentil peliverde.

**-Supongo que es lo que tiene vivir tanto tiempo en el espectáculo-**, dijo Izuku sonriendo de forma calmada y sin ninguna mala intención con ese comentario, pero Uwabami no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad y sonrió de lado ligeramente.

**-Tampoco estoy tan vieja, solo tengo 34 años-**, le dijo Mai a Izuku llevándose una mano al pecho como si estuviera ofendida, cosa que provocó que el peliverde entrara un poco en pánico negando con las manos.

**-¡N-No me refería a eso!-**, exclamó Izuku un poco nervioso para explicarse por el malentendido, de verdad no quiso ofender de ninguna manera a la hermosa rubia que soltó una pequeña risa tierna, esto causó un poco de confusión en el joven.

**-Jeje, tranquilo héroe Deku, solo bromeaba contigo-**, dijo Mai con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al pecoso peliverde que se vio muy lindo al estar nervioso con su reacción, en cambio Izuku suspiró aliviado de que solo fuera una broma y luego le sonrió con alegría a la heroína.

**-Puede llamarme sencillamente Deku, somos compañeros héroes después de todo-**, respondió Izuku de forma amigable y tranquila viendo a la rubia que le vio un poco cautivada por el aura tan pura que él irradiaba.

Parecía una perla, no, un diamante o algo de igual o mayor valor, no sabía ponerlo en palabras, con tan poco intercambio de palabras tenía una imagen del peliverde casi impecable, es bondadoso, comprensivo, amigable, lindo, fácil de molestar, además parecía tener el cuerpo de un héroe griego de la más alta estima y de forma bien esculpida, ella estaba cautivada por la sonrisa del héroe.

La puerta del camerino se abrió y a allí se asomó la asistente de cabello rosado lacio y de piel roja mirando tímidamente adentro. **–S-Señor Deku, lamento hacerle esperar, y-ya estamos listos para la sesión-**, le dijo Nero al símbolo de la paz y el peliverde asintió con la cabeza con calma.

Uwabami al ver que él se iría, decidió tomar la palabra. **-Entonces… Deku, espero charlar contigo en otro momento-**, le dijo Mai al pecoso de grandes ojos verdes con una dulce sonrisa mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos detrás de ella.

Izuku le dedicó una amigable y radiante sonrisa a la heroína serpiente. **-Claro, me encantaría Uwabami-san, adiós-**, se despidió el peliverde con calma para luego caminar a la salida donde junto con Nero se retiraron dejando a Uwabami sola en los camerinos.

Por desgracia ella tenía otros asuntos que atender y no podría quedarse más tiempo, de lo contrario esperaría a que él saliera de su sesión de fotos para charlar un poco más aunque sea, hasta quisiera ir a ver su sesión para verle un poco nervioso pero seguramente lo haría bien.

**-Si no recuerdo mal él fue amigo de Yaoyorozu-chan, quizás le pregunte a ella algunas cosas de él-**, esas palabras escaparon de la boca Mai que esbozaba una dulce y linda sonrisa en sus labios mientras que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y sentía una pequeña emoción en su interior al solo pensar en el héroe que abandonó la habitación.

Quizás ella ya lo intuyera en ese momento, estaba cautivada.

* * *

No es un día tan soleado al estar nublado en el cielo, sin embargo no parece que fuera a llover, solo el clima no se prestó para apreciar el radiante sol, en su lugar el ambiente estaba algo frío en las calles de Japón en estos cercanos días de Invierno, es una suerte que todavía no haya nevado para aquellos que no toleran mucho ese clima.

Una de esas personas es Mai Yamame o la heroína serpiente Uwabami, como quieran reconocerla, o no, la verdad es difícil reconocerla en estos momentos, pues ella caminaba por la calle con unas botas hasta las pantorrillas, medias negras, short negro, suéter de lana de cuello de tortuga y por encima de todo lleva un abrigo de piel calientito, pero lo asombroso es su largo cabello rubio que caía en cascada hasta su espalda, sin embargo sus dos mechones rizados seguían allí, pero no había ni rastro de las serpientes que usualmente están sobre su cabeza.

Ella no toleraba muy bien el frío, por lo cual se aseguraba de estar muy bien abrigada, quizás sea porque la naturaleza de su Quirk fuera de sangre fría, quien sabe, pero su poca tolerancia con el frío no sería inconveniente para que ella saliera un rato a visitar su restaurante favorito para almorzar.

Pero un estruendo poderoso llama la atención de la heroína que alerta comenzó a ver en varias direcciones buscando el origen del sonido, estaba en una plaza donde no había mucha gente, en algun lugar debía estar pasando algo peligroso, su instinto se lo decía.

**¡BUUM!**

Un potente impacto contra el suelo levantó una nube de humo y ella al estar lejos solo se cubrió los ojos por la brisa producida por el choque, los civiles se alejaron de la zona para mantener la distancia esperando a ver qué fue lo que cayó.

Al despejarse el polvo Mai y los ciudadanos sonrieron de forma casi automática al identificar el traje icónico del héroe número uno, luego la apariencia del héroe Deku fue perfectamente visible y todos apreciaron que este se encontraba sometiendo contra el suelo sin dificultad a un villano con Quirk de Gigantificación y con rasgos salvajes que no se podía librar.

**-¡Es el héroe Deku!-**, exclamó un fan del héroe con emoción y luego muchos de los presentes vitorearon al gran héroe que con una gran sonrisa levantaba su brazo libre al aire en dirección al cielo para hacer el símbolo de la paz en su mano, emocionando más a los espectadores que le admiraban.

Al poco tiempo llegó la policía a escena para arrestar al villano que volvió a su tamaño normal. **-Déjenos el resto a nosotros, gracias por su trabajo-**, le dijo uno de los oficiales al héroe número uno con una sonrisa mientras subían al criminal a la patrulla.

**-No hay nada que agradecer-**, respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al oficial para que luego este procediera a conducir la patrulla dejando al peliverde en el lugar y los testigos luego de unas cuantas palabras con el héroe siguieron en sus asuntos.

Izuku estaba por flexionar las rodillas para irse saltando de allí, pero nota que a su lado llega una hermosa rubia de ojos amarillos y esta le está sonriendo juguetonamente.

**-Vaya vaya, pude ver a Deku en acción y él ni un hola me dice-**, dijo Mai con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro viendo a Izuku con un poco de diversión ya que ella estuvo un rato viéndole de cerca y él aun así no parecía haberse percatado de que ella estaba allí.

Izuku se quedó un rato estudiando el rostro de la preciosa mujer hasta que logró reconocerla. **–O-Oh, hola Uwabami-san, casi no la reconocí, es diferente verla de esta manera-**, saludó Izuku sonriendo un poco nervioso viendo a la heroína.

**-¿Te gusta?-**, preguntó Mai con un poco de picardía viendo al peliverde que se sonrojó avergonzado y desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba una mejilla, esto le causó diversión a Uwabami que nunca se cansaba de verle así, se volvió adicta.

**-B-Bueno… ¿qué le pasó a sus serpientes?-**, le preguntó Izuku a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa buscando cambiar de tema para no responder, pero ciertamente estaba intrigado, le resultaba extraño no ver a las serpientes que ella normalmente lleva sobre la cabeza, en cambio su largo cabello rubio está suelto, no es que le quedara mal, se ve hermosa, es solo que él tiene curiosidad.

**-Oh, al parecer no lo sabes, mi Quirk me permite formarlas con las puntas de mi cabello, pero no es como si las tuviera activadas todo el tiempo, serían un inconveniente para peinarle y demás cosas-**, explicó Uwabami con tranquilidad tocando uno de sus rizados mechones mientras veía al joven héroe que asintió entendiendo.

**-Entiendo, entonces fue un gusto verla, me debo ir-**, le dijo Izuku a su colega héroe con amabilidad, fue bueno charlar un poco con ella y aprender un poco de su Quirk, pero es momento de partir.

Esto decepcionó un poco a Mai que hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrarlo en el exterior. **-¿De verdad debes, tan pronto?-**, pero no le funcionó muy bien ya que claramente estaba disgustada con la idea de que se fuera tan rápido, apenas han podido verse luego de la sesión de fotos de él hace meses, no quería que este encuentro fuera tan fugaz.

Él comprendió que quizás estuviera siendo maleducado repentinamente y decidió responder. **-Pues sí, seguro alguien debe estar necesitando mi ayuda en algún sitio, por algo soy un profesional-**, respondió Izuku con tranquilidad viendo a la preciosa mujer rubia a la cual le daba pena dejar, la verdad quisiera hablar más con ella y conocerle mejor, casi podía decir que son amigos, pero tenía trabajo que hacer como símbolo de la paz.

Uwabami hizo un esfuerzo por aceptar esa realidad que le molestaba. **-Entiendo, pero tengo una propuesta para ti-**, le dijo Mai al héroe pecoso con una linda y dulce sonrisa mientras que ella da unos pasos al frente de él.

**-¿Una propuesta?-**, preguntó Izuku un poco confundido por lo que ella diría, ¿a qué viene eso tan de repente?.

**-Tomate un café conmigo-**, le dijo la rubia al peliverde con amabilidad viéndole directamente a los ojos, cosa que provocó que el símbolo de la paz se sonrojara y abriera ligeramente los ojos.

**-¿Q-Qué?-**, preguntó Izuku sorprendido por la repentina proposición de la heroína y celebridad que es la bella mujer al frente de él, seguro acaba de escuchar mal.

Ella con calma se mantenía viéndole a la cara. **-Yaoyorozu-chan me contó que te gusta el café, por lo cual me pareció buena idea invitarte uno para que charlemos-**, dijo Mai sin vacilación ni dudas, deseaba interactuar más con el peliverde, es como querer apreciar más el diamante que encontró.

**-B-Bueno, suena bien pero aun así debo seguir patrullando-**, dijo Izuku sonriendo un poco nervioso pero manteniéndose inflexible con respecto a su deber como héroe, debía de priorizar en este momento su labor con las personas para mantenerlas seguras, aunque en lo profundo de su ser quisiera ser un poco irresponsable para acceder a la propuesta.

**-No digo que tenga que ser ahora, ¿qué te parece el siguiente sábado?-**, le preguntó Mai al joven hombre con una linda expresión en su rostro como si le alegrara la sola idea de encontrarse con él, esto tomó un poco por sorpresa al peliverde que avergonzado trataba de mantener la compostura.

**-S-Supongo que no suena mal-**, respondió el héroe un poco nervioso y cubriéndose sus mejillas con una mano mientras que tímidamente miraba en otra dirección, de verdad no podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo.

**-Ven, dame tu mano-**, dijo una alegre Uwabami sujetando una mano del héroe Deku en lo que ella sacaba un marcador de su abrigo y comenzó a escribir en el dorso de la mano de él para su confusión. **-Aquí tienes mi número, llámame más tarde, ¿sí?-**, preguntó Mai sosteniendo la mano de Izuku con sus dos delicadas manos y este asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.

Él con fuerza de voluntad se alejó de ella lentamente para dedicarle una última sonrisa. **-D-De acuerdo, nos vemos Uwabami-san-**, una vez dicho eso, Izuku flexionó las rodillas y con One For All en su cuerpo salió disparado al cielo por su potente salto que en segundos lo hizo perderse entre las nubes, quizás las había atravesado.

Uwabami en cambio no cabía en su satisfacción al haber logrado un acercamiento con el peliverde, uno pequeño pero un acercamiento al fin y al cabo, eso para ella es suficiente por el momento, ahora podría encontrarse el sábado con el lindo héroe para charlar más.

Ella estaba cautivada por ese peliverde, hizo un pequeño avance pero debía ser tomado en cuenta, roma no se hizo en un día.

* * *

Un magnifico día de primavera, un clima hermoso sin lugar a dudas, las flores tan preciosas que estuvieron ocultas durante la nevada de invierno finalmente florecen y con eso un maravilloso paisaje se establece en Japón, hoy es un día donde nada puede salir mal.

O eso sería si no hubiera sucedido un derrumbe dentro de un túnel del metro donde 130 pasajeros se vieron encerrados dentro, esto debido a que los escombros cubrían ambos lados a causa del derrumbe y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que adentro se quedaran sin oxígeno y vieran su final.

Pero claro que dicha cosa no sucedió, el símbolo de la paz Deku estuvo allí junto con todo un equipo de rescate, él quitó escombro por escombro delicadamente y una vez abierta una salida evacuó a los civiles que estaban más cerca, por suerte luego de 10 minutos de cuidadosa evacuación se logró sacar a la mayoría de personas, con un movimiento en falso la estructura delicada cedería con todos adentro siendo aplastados.

Luego de un rato los refuerzos llegaron para ayudar a sacar a los civiles restantes dentro del túnel, la que respondió al llamado más rápido fue la heroína Uwabami con sus serpientes sobre su cabeza explorando el oscuro sitio mientras que Deku a su lado se mantenía alerta ante cualquier indicio de derrumbe.

**-¿Ves a alguna persona más, Uwabami-san?-**, le preguntó Izuku a su amiga con seriedad mientras ambos seguían adentrándose en el túnel, fácilmente estaban a más de 30 metros de la salida así que la cantidad de luz que recibían seria mínima de no ser por las linternas que ambos sostenían.

La serpiente de en medio de color amarillo fijó su vista al frente sobre varios escombros del fondo del túnel. **-Sí, más adelante hay otros 6 civiles y a las 10 en punto hay una mujer en un vagón, creo que esos serian todos-**, respondió Mai con seriedad mirando a su amigo peliverde gracias a lo que pudieron ver sus serpientes.

El túnel tembló un poco y polvo y pequeños resquicios de hormigón cayeron del techo, Uwabami perdió un poco el equilibrio pero Izuku la sujeto de la cintura para evitar que se cayera, esto la sonrojó un poco pero él se mantenía serio mirando como la estructura comenzaba a ceder.

**-Debo apresurarme, el techo no aguantará mucho-**, decía Izuku con seriedad ya que debía apresurarse para sacar a todos de allí dentro, se volteó a ver a su amiga rubia. **-Tú ve por la mujer, yo voy por los civiles del fondo-**, le dijo él a Uwabami que estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento y ambos se dividieron en distintas direcciones.

Ella se dirigió corriendo al vagón del tren que estaba volcado y en parte estaba aplastado por los escombros que le cayeron encima, la heroína hizo un esfuerzo para entrar en medio de una ventana que estaba rota y logró acercarse a la mujer que parecía estar herida en el suelo, también se mostraba débil, quizás fuera por la falta de oxígeno.

Uwabami se acercó a la moribunda mujer para auxiliarla. **-No se preocupe señora, ya vinimos a sacarla-**, le dijo Mai a la civil con una pequeña sonrisa en lo que le ayudaba a levantarse con un poco de esfuerzo.

**-G-Gracias-**, respondió la señora y luego de eso con esfuerzo de la heroína ambas lograron salir del vagón del tren, pero al salir el túnel volvió a temblar y un gran escombro cayó encima del vagón aplastándolo por completo, de haberse quedado allí por más tiempo hubieran sido aplastadas.

Estaban por comenzar a caminar hasta la salida, pero la estructura vuelve a temblar y esta vez es más fuerte, haciendo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, luego observan con temor como un gigante escombro estaba por caerles encima para acabar con sus vidas.

Pero Mai observó asombrada como llegó su salvador, Izuku se encontraba sosteniendo el gigante escombro con un solo brazo y con facilidad lo lanzó a un lado para que no les hiciera daño, ella estaba fascinada con su acto heroico, pero esto fue eclipsado por el asombro de fijarse mejor en él.

El símbolo de la paz cargaba en su espalda a cuatro hombres heridos y apenas conscientes y en su brazo izquierdo cargaba dos mujeres que tenían heridas en la cabeza, a pesar de todo esto él no parecía hacer esfuerzo en cargarlos a ellos, sin embargo eso no quitaba crédito a que salvó a la heroína y a la mujer mientras que al mismo tiempo carga con 6 personas que necesitaban ser atendidos por los paramédicos de afuera.

Izuku bajó su cabeza hacia Mai para dedicarle una gran sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura, causando que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida de verle sonreír en esa situación tan desesperante, pero lo recordó, él es así, él es el tipo de persona que en las situaciones más difíciles sonríe, en ese sentido es inevitable ver su parecido con All Might.

**-Déjenme el resto a mí, todo estará bien-**, le dijo Izuku a su amiga y a los 7 civiles que necesitaban ser salvados de ese túnel que volvió a temblar pero con más fuerza, está por ceder. **-¡Porque estoy aquí!-**, exclamó el símbolo de la paz recubriendo su cuerpo de One For All y lo siguiente que pasó fue que el techo se vino abajo y el polvo de hormigón salió expulsado al exterior.

La policía, los medios, los paramédicos y algunos civiles veían preocupados la nube de humo que salió del túnel que fue bloqueado por nuevos escombros que lo sellaron desde adentro, el héroe Deku, la heroína Uwabami y algunos civiles seguían adentro, esperaban que se encontraran bien.

Mai abrió ligeramente los ojos con un poco de temor para darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada de polvo, pero no estaba muerta, tampoco se sentía muy lastimada, todo lo contrario, se sentía tan segura como nunca se sintió en toda su vida y ella por el momento desconocía la razón.

Fue cuando el polvo se comenzó a disipar que ella pudo vislumbrar un rayo de luz del sol y al paso de unos segundos su visión alcanzó a ver unos rizos verdes reflejados por la luz, ante eso sus ojos se ampliaron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

Había sido salvada por su héroe.

Izuku se encontraba afuera del túnel sobre los escombros, él se encontraba cargando a Uwabami con ambos brazos como si de una princesa se tratara mientras que los 7 civiles estaban junto a los paramédicos que estaban igual de impactados que el resto de los presentes.

El símbolo de la paz lo hizo de nuevo, salvó a todas las víctimas y sin que se dieran cuenta los puso cerca de las ambulancias para que fueran tratadas por sus heridas, ahora se encontraba de pie mostrando su imponente presencia mientras que sonreía ampliamente en lo que los rayos esmeraldas de One For All desaparecían.

El héroe número uno volvió a hacer algo increíble, y esta vez Mai estaba en primera fila sobre los brazos de su salvador viendo con asombro y fascinación el sonriente rostro de Izuku que miraba ese precioso cielo de primavera y la luz solar se reflejaba en su cara.

Es su héroe, estaba cautivada con él, no había ninguna duda, ella había sido atrapada por el absorbente ser que es Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku bajó su cara hacia la rubia entre sus brazos para mirarle con cierta preocupación. **-¿Te encuentras bien, Uwabami-san?, ¿te duele en algún lugar?-**, le preguntó Izuku a su amiga con una ligera sonrisa mientras acercaba un poco su rostro para verificar que ella estuviera bien.

Ella honestamente se encontraba perfectamente bien, sin ningún daño gracias a él, pero no quería abandonar esa comodidad que le daba sus cálidos y fuertes brazos. **-C-Creo que me duelen los tobillos, no creo poder caminar-**, respondió Uwabami haciendo buen uso de sus habilidades de actriz para engañar al símbolo de la paz.

**-Déjame llevarte con los paramédicos para que te atiendan-**, dijo Izuku con una gentil sonrisa mirándola con amabilidad para luego comenzar a caminar lentamente bajando entre los escombros con cuidado en dirección a las ambulancias donde estaban los paramédicos.

Ella no podía despegar su mirada de él no importa cuanto lo intentara, así que sonrió ligeramente viéndole. **-Sabes, te ves muy atractivo cuando salvas a las personas-**, dijo Mai sin problemas en decírselo directamente, pues es lo que ella pensaba.

**-¿S-Supongo que gracias?, n-no esperaba oír algo así-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo un poco apenado por el cumplido de la heroína rubia de vestido rojo.

**-Pues me alegra ser la primera en decírtelo-**, dijo Uwabami sonriendo divertida y feliz mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban un poco, luego de eso Izuku la trajo con éxito a la zona de paramédicos y con delicadeza la dejó sentada en una ambulancia.

Izuku suspiró aliviado de que ella estuviera bien según palabras de la mujer que la atendió y luego levantó su vista al cielo con satisfacción de que todos estuvieran a salvo. Mai por su parte sonreía ligeramente mientras sentía su corazón agitado de solo verle, su porte, su presencia, su rostro calmado y feliz, todo era hermoso a ojos de la heroína serpiente.

**-Oye Deku, hiciste un buen trabajo-**, dijo la hermosa mujer rubia captando la atención del símbolo de la paz que bajó la cabeza para verle a la cara. **-Mi héroe-**, agregó Mai con dulzura en su tono mirando al peliverde que le sonrió de forma gentil a ella.

**-Logré salvar a los pocos que estaban adentro gracias a ti Uwabami-san, el crédito es de los dos-**, le dijo Izuku a su amiga con seguridad y complicidad en su voz ya que de no haber sido por ella quizás la mujer del vagón no se hubiera salvado o él no hubiera encontrado a los 6 civiles del fondo, ambos como un equipo lo lograron.

Uwabami estaba encantada con el gran corazón del peliverde y ella se puso de pie frente a él. **-Al menos acepta mi agradecimiento-**, le pidió Mai a su amigo con una sonrisa amable dirigida a él que alzó una ceja.

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**, preguntó Izuku confundido ya que no entendía lo que ella quería decir.

Luego para su sorpresa ella le sujeta del rostro con sus dos manos y le atrae hacia abajo para luego Mai levantarse de puntillas y lograr darle un beso en la mejilla derecha a Izuku, luego de unos segundos ella se separó dejando a un confundido y nervioso peliverde.

Él se llevó una mano a la mejilla besada con incredulidad. **-¿P-Por qué hizo eso?-**, le preguntó Izuku un poco descolocado a la heroína rubia que estaba la frente suyo y se relamía los labios de forma un poco coqueta.

**-Para recompensar a mi héroe, ¿te molestó?-**, le preguntó Mai mirándole a los ojos con esos seductores orbes amarillos, causando que el peliverde se sonrojara más y desviara la mirada hacia otro lado.

**-N-No dije eso-**, respondió el héroe un poco avergonzado y tratando de mantener la calma en lo posible, era débil ante ella cuando le miraba de esa forma y se ponía coqueta, es porque ella es demasiado hermosa.

Ella sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta mientras se llevaba una mano al labio inferior. **-Me alegro, si te portas bien quizás recibas mucho más que eso-**, le dijo la heroína Uwabami a Izuku con una sonrisa coqueta para luego guiñarle un ojo.

Luego la rubia soltó una pequeña risilla melodiosa cuando observó como el rostro de Izuku se puso rojo y comenzó a salir vapor mientras él se cubría la cara y comenzaba a balbucear varias cosas, sin duda él es muy tierno y lindo cuando está nervioso, le encantaba a ella verle así.

Pero de esta forma es mejor, ya que él no sospechaba que es él quien más tiene influencia en ella, quien inconscientemente tiene un efecto abrumador que nunca nadie le había causado a su persona, él es el único que ha logrado que ella sintiera esto y eso es algo que ella amaba.

Ahora finalmente lo entendía, no era una simple atracción, ama al que la cautivó desde lo profundo de su corazón y ese fue su héroe, el lindo pecoso de gran corazón que estaba nervioso al frente suyo.

Mai ama a su héroe… ama a Izuku.

* * *

Es un día un poco nublado y sin embargo el cielo azul aún era visible en esa tarde seca y fría de Otoño, las hojas amarillentas y rojizas de los arboles caían muertas al suelo preparándose para la próxima llegada del invierno, las tonalidades de los arboles variaban pero ya no era visible el verde tan hermoso de la primavera o el verano.

Pero aun con tan apagado y melancólico clima, Mai se encontraba con su abrigo y con apariencia civil mientras estaban al frente de una humilde casa, le costó un poco conseguir esa dirección pero no se podía subestimar a sus contactos, _cof cof Yaoyorozu cof._

La heroína rubia con una sonrisa tocó el timbre de la entrada y esperó un poco ansiosa en la entrada a pesar del frío que acontecía, es como si estuviera tan alegre que irradiaba un calor que la resguardaba y la hacía ignorar la temperatura del aire.

Luego de un par de minutos se escucharon unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta y esta se abrió para deleite de Uwabami que al fin pudo ver al frente suyo al peliverde del cual se enamoró, este vestía de ropa cómoda y ligera, una camisa holgada verde, un short negro y unas medias blancas, él observó un poco sorprendido a la mujer que tocó a su puerta.

**-Hola Midoriya-kun-**, saluda Mai con una linda sonrisa viendo al joven héroe al cual desde hace meses ha comenzado a llamarle por su apellido, después de todo ya no eran solamente compañeros héroes, tampoco conocidos o simples amigos, desde aquel incidente del túnel se volvieron cercanos hasta el punto en que se mensajeaban a menudo para solo saber del otro.

**-H-Hola Yamame-san, ¿q-qué hace aquí?-**, preguntó Izuku sonriendo un poco nervioso mirando a su bella amiga de largo cabello rubio que descendía hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus hebras rizadas ondulaban un poco por la brisa.

**-Yo nada en particular, solo vine a decirte algo y a ver como estabas luego de detener la caída de esos dos edificios ayer-**, respondió Mai con tranquilidad mirando al joven hombre que el día de ayer había logrado otro rescate 100% exitoso, sin ninguna vida perdida como siempre.

Él se sintió un poco conmovido por la preocupación de ella. **-No me pasó nada, por suerte no fue tan difícil sostenerlos-**, contestó Izuku con calma, no le fue complicado utilizar Black Whisp en dos edificios a punto de colapsar en direcciones opuestas para jalarlos y mantenerlos firmes en lo que otros héroes hacían su parte para estabilizarlos y minimizar los daños por los escombros.

**-Solo tú podrías decir algo así-**, dijo Uwabami suspirando un poco ante lo despreocupado que es el peliverde, pues aunque él no lo creyera, lo normal es asombrarse de una hazaña así y quizás presumir un poco, pero él no es así, es un héroe y ella lo quería de esa manera. **-¿Me dejas pasar?-**, le preguntó Mai al símbolo de la paz con calma ya que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ver la morada de su amado héroe.

**-Oh, c-claro pase, siéntase como en su casa-**, le dijo Izuku a la heroína con una sonrisa mientras se le hacía paso y abría la puerta para que esta entrara en su hogar, a lo cual ella felizmente se adentró a travesando el umbral para proceder a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de estar.

**-Que acogedor lugar tienes aquí-**, comentó Mai con tranquilidad viendo el interior de la casa, no era algo muy lujoso, lo más correcto es decir que es completamente una casa común y corriente, si alguien más la viera negaría rotundamente que el gran símbolo de la paz vive aquí.

Izuku llegó a la sala sonriendo ligeramente mientras se rasca una mejilla. **-Supongo que no es como se lo esperaba, la verdad ya que vivo solo no necesito una casa muy grande y lujosa, estoy bien así-**, dijo el peliverde con tranquilidad mientras que Uwabami tomaba asiento en un sillón de color blanco que estaba al frente de otro sillón de color negro.

**-Respeto eso-**, dijo Mai apreciando la simpleza del joven hombre que caminó hasta la cocina bajo la mirada de la hermosa rubia.

**-¿Desea té o café?-**, le preguntó Izuku a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa y ella se cruzó de brazos pensativa durante unos segundos.

**-Mmm, me gustaría un poco de té preparado por el símbolo de la paz-**, respondió finalmente la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al símbolo de la paz que sintió una gota de sudor en la sien.

**-Pone demasiadas expectativas en mí, no es que haga todo perfecto-**, dijo Izuku un poco presionado para proceder a hacer el té para la mujer que estaba sentada en el sillón riendo ligeramente.

**-No lo pido porque fuera a quedar bien, lo pido porque es té preparado por ti Midoriya-kun-**, dijo Mai sonriéndole dulcemente al héroe que se sonrojó un poco apenado y siguió preparando el té para ambos.

Unos minutos después el té estaba listo y el joven hombre se acercó a Uwabami para pasarle su taza, a lo cual ella encantada lo agradece y toma un trago mientras que Izuku va a sentarse en el sillón negro al frente de ella.

**-E-Entonces, ¿qué te trae a mi casa, Yamame-san?-**, le preguntó Izuku a su amiga sonriendo un poco nervioso, pues la verdad no esperaba que ella viniera a visitarle y su presencia era suficiente para que él se sintiera algo agitado, esto por culpa de que ella siempre tenía un efecto extraño en él que no podía evitar.

**-Cierto, se me olvidó que vine a decirte algo-**, dijo Mai recordando el propósito de su repentina visita, luego de eso ella dejó reposar la taza de té sobre su regazo para luego respirar un poco y proceder a mirar a Izuku a los ojos. **-Bueno, no es obligatorio pero he estado pensando que sería agradable que, ya tú sabes, tengamos una cita-**, decía la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, de verdad se sentía genial por haberlo soltado.

**-¿Una cita?, ¿en qué sentido?-**, preguntó Izuku intrigado mirando a la heroína que se sonrojó un poco más mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca con un poco de vergüenza.

**-A-Al menos que yo sepa solo puedes interpretar eso en un sentido-**, dijo Mai poniéndose un poco nerviosa por la presión que él estaba haciendo en ella, ¿se estaba haciendo el tonto?, estaba sucediendo lo que ella temía, finalmente él se dio cuenta de su influencia en ella y ahora Izuku por voluntad propia haría que su corazón latiera de manera acelerada todo el tiempo, él sería su hermoso y trágico final.

**-No lo entiendo-**, dijo Izuku todavía sin ver el elefante en medio de la habitación, seguramente el One For All también lo hizo ser denso al 100%.

Ella desviaba la mirada tímidamente en otra dirección sin poder aguantar los grandes ojos verdes de él sobre su persona. **–N-No esperaba esto de ti Midoriya-kun, querer hacer que una mujer como yo lo diga-**, dijo Mai sonrojada pero tampoco disgustada con la situación, quizás él quisiera saber con exactitud su determinación y ella reunió valor para verle con seguridad. **-Quiero que salgamos en una cita, en el sentido romántico-**, declaró Uwabami sin que todavía se quitara el sonrojo sobre sus suaves mejillas.

**-Oh, es eso-**, dijo Izuku con simpleza al por fin comprender lo que ella dijo, luego de eso la habitación se quedó en silencio por varios segundos hasta que finalmente algo hizo "click" en la mente del héroe. **-¿Qué?-**, preguntó él ampliando los ojos en lo que su cerebro repetía una y otra vez las líneas de Mai que sonreía ligeramente viéndose linda con ese sonrojo en su rostro viéndole, esto solo causó que el joven hombre se impactara. **-¡E-Espere un momento!, ¡¿Por qué usted querría salir conmigo!?, ¡n-no tengo idea de cómo usted puede interesarse en mí!-**, exclamaba Izuku muy nervioso y sonrojado completamente mientras que la situación superaba todo lo que él pensó.

**-El "cómo" me lo guardaré para mí, daría pena decírtelo, pero el por qué quiero salir contigo es fácil, me gustaría conocerte mejor y estar más tiempo contigo-**, respondió Mai tan bella como ella es sin ninguna vacilación mirando a su amado peliverde el cual sin haberlo notado le había robado el corazón a ella.

**-P-Pero algo así puede saberse muy rápido y en las noticias pueden revelar que somos una pareja, t-también estarían los medios presionándolos para hablar sobre nuestra relación, l-luego tendríamos que esforzarnos en tratar de juntarnos a escondidas para que no nos encuentren-**, decía el símbolo de la paz comenzando a murmurar analíticamente sin que todavía se le pasara el rápido latir de su corazón.

**-Vaya, oí de Yaoyorozu-chan que murmurabas y al parecer es cierto-**, dijo Mai riendo ligeramente divertida por el actuar del peliverde que no había llegado a murmurar así en presencia de ella a pesar de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos, pero finalmente lo pudo ver con sus propios ojos, eso la satisfacía de sobremanera.

**-O-Oh, ¡lo siento!-**, se disculpó Izuku apenado por haber comenzado a murmurar frente a ella, no es algo que le gustara hacer frente a otros, además no se quería dejar en ridículo frente a ella pero terminó por hacerlo.

**-No lo hagas, es lindo-**, dijo Uwabami mirando con afecto y alegría Izuku que se sonrojó fuertemente por la expresión de ella. **-Además me hiciste feliz, tomaste todo eso en consideración, así que puedo suponer que no te desagrada la idea de salir conmigo-**, agregó la rubia con gran felicidad en su interior de solo pensar en que quizás su amado pueda ser suyo.

**-B-Bueno, e-eso es…-**, decía Izuku agachando la cabeza avergonzado y rascándose una mejilla para ocultar su rostro, no podía negar lo que ella decía, ¿Cómo rayos podría desagradarle la idea de salir con ella?, ¡sería un sueño!, pero por el momento sus nervios le impedían decirselo.

Ella le miró con tranquilidad por unos segundos para luego ponerse de pie con una ligera sonrisa. **-No te preocupes, no tienes que responder ahora si no quieres, solo pensé que sería mejor decírtelo en persona-**, le dijo Mai al héroe de pecosas mejillas con calma para luego proceder a caminar hasta la alacena donde dejó la tasa de té.

Después ella regresó al frente del sillón blanco para hacer una ligera reverencia para despedirse, no tenía más nada que hacer allí, no quería presionarle para que él la aceptara, ya dijo todo lo que quiso decir y se retiraría sin arrepentimientos esperando poder seguir hablando con su héroe sin que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, pues al parecer él no la veía de la misma manera que ella a él, pero no por eso quería estar lejos del peliverde, pues aun sigue cautivada por el hombre del cual se enamoró.

Ella estaba por irse pero el agarre de una mano sobre su muñeca la detiene. **-¡Espera!-**, exclamó Izuku de pie junto a ella y Uwabami se quedó quieta dándole la espalda en silencio al peliverde, este se sonrojó ligeramente y la miraba un poco apenado. **-Y-Yo… yo estaría feliz de salir contigo, Yamame-san, de verdad-**, dijo el héroe Deku sonriendo un poco y dando a relucir su respuesta que tomó por sorpresa a Mai que se dio la vuelta para verle a la cara.

Ella sentía como su mundo daba vueltas, pero no podía ceder ahora, tenía que asegurarse de que esa respuesta no fuera por el calor del momento. **-Pero soy una celebridad y tú el símbolo de la paz y los medios podrían acosarnos, ¿estás bien con eso?-**, le preguntó Mai al peliverde con un poco de seriedad, como si tratara de darle una probada de realidad a Izuku para que recapacitara.

Izuku le sonrió gentilmente a la hermosa mujer de dorados cabellos. **-No me importa, me gustas Yamame-san-**, respondió el símbolo de la paz con una mirada cálida y afectuosa mientras que la sujetaba de la mano para entrelazar sus dedos, este acto caló fuerte en el corazón de la heroína que sentía una inmensidad de sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

Ella también es amada por él, nada podía hacerla más feliz en este momento, su querido héroe sentía lo mismo por ella y tenían vía libre para comenzar a salir juntos, sentía ganas de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, de besarlo con pasión hasta que sus labios sangraran, de mirarle hasta que sus ojos dejar de ver, de sentirlo minuciosamente hasta memorizar cada rincón de su cuerpo a la perfección, ama a Izuku con locura y en esos momentos lo más hermoso para ella son los grandes y profundos ojos verdes que la veían con cariño.

**-Oh dios, el esfuerzo que hago para no besarte ahora, pero iré lento contigo para que veas que voy en serio-**, le dijo Mai a Izuku con una ligera sonrisa feliz mirando a Izuku, pues siendo honesta ella mandaría todo el proceso tradicional de una pareja a la basura para violarlo en este momento si es posible.

Dios, sonaba muy tentador, la sola idea de que él y ella se sintieran el uno al otro la encendía de sobremanera, pero no dejaría que su lujuria ganara sobre sus puros sentimientos, no lo presionaría a llegar hasta ese extremo tan pronto, él seguro querría ir a citas, tomarse de la mano, abrazarse y el resto de cosas que a ella también le parecía buena idea ya que quería experimentar todo eso... todo eso solo con su héroe.

Izuku la tomó del mentón con su otra mano y la acercó de su cintura tomando por sorpresa a Uwabami que lo siguiente que supo es que Izuku le estaba dando el beso de su vida con una intensidad que ella nunca esperó de él.

Pero no se resistiría, estaba plácidamente a su merced, pues su mente se fue de viaje en lo que su boca memorizaba cada magnifica sensación del beso que la hacía sentir en el Nirvana. Ella no pudo evitar rodear el cuello de él para profundizar el contacto y también trató de estar a la altura, pero sencillamente Izuku la estaba dominando por completo, no esperó que él fuera tan bueno besando, ¡sin duda este era el mejor beso de su vida!.

Ella era conocida como la heroína serpiente, en algunos foros la comparaban con Medusa, la monstruo mitológica griega que tenía serpientes como cabello, según se dice al verla a los ojos las personas quedaban convertidas en piedra y al final ella fue asesinada por el héroe Perseo, la verdad nunca le tomó importancia a esa comparación hasta este momento.

Izuku era su Perseo, ella ya no podía vivir, no sin él, ahora ella le pertenecía así como él a ella, esta Medusa estaba decidida a hacer suyo a aquel hombre que la había robado el corazón, se aseguraría de volverlo piedra para ambos en un futuro quedarse juntos en un beso que ella quisiera que fuera eterno.

Al par de minutos ambos se separaron dejando una hebra de saliva entre sus labios mientras que se miraban profundamente a los ojos del otro. Mai estaba fascinada, alegre, satisfecha, nerviosa, sonrojada y sin embargo seguía sorprendida por el repentino beso iniciado por Izuku que se sonrojó ligeramente.

**-Y-Yo no soy un niño, no hace falta que se contenga por mí-**, le dijo Izuku a la preciosa rubia de ojos amarillos que ensanchó los ojos al oír esas palabras, prácticamente le estaba dando vía libre, ¿verdad?.

Esta vez fue Uwabami quien jaló a Izuku para volverse a besar ambos con intensidad, ella se levantaba de puntitas y tenía sus manos entrelazadas del cuello de Izuku que todavía no la soltaba de la cintura. Luego de un minuto se separaron nuevamente y esta vez Izuku era el sorprendido mientras que Mai se relamía los labios con sensualidad.

**-Te voy a dar 3 segundos para cancelar lo que dijiste, de otra forma esto se va a poner intenso-**, decía la rubia con un aire coqueto mientras que se quitaba su abrigo y con un empujón en el pecho de Izuku hacia que este se sentara en el sillón blanco poniéndose nervioso.

**-E-Etto… y-yo…-**, decía Izuku apenado y sin saber qué decir en ese momento, pero su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente y empeoró cuando ella se estaba acercando a él.

**-Tres-**, dijo Mai con una sonrisa depredadora mientras que se inclinaba hacia él con su largo cabello dorado suelto acortando la distancia entre ellos dos.

**-¡P-Podemos tomar las cosas con un poco de calma, no hace falta llegar hasta ese extremo!-**, exclamó Izuku sonriendo nervioso y un poco alarmado para detener a Uwabami que no parecía prestarle atención.

**-Dos-**, dijo la mujer rubia logrando sentarse sobre el regazo del símbolo de la paz, con sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él y ella comenzó a movilizar sus manos para colocarlas sobre el fuerte pecho del hombre.

**-P-Por favor escúchame, Yamame-san-**, le pidió el peliverde a su enamorada con un poco de súplica para que se detuviera, de seguir de esta manera él ya no podría seguir resistiéndose a los mortales encantos femeninos de ella, es demasiado sexy.

**-Uno-**, concluyó Uwabami mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior acercando su rostro al de él mientras que miraba intensamente a los ojos a Izuku que terminó por perder el ultimo hilo de autocontrol.

**-Ah, qué importa ahora-**, dijo el peliverde ya sin darle importancia a su moral y con eso ambos se unieron en un apasionado beso subido de tono que se desarrollaba con Mai e Izuku apegándose el uno al otro como si se estuvieran haciendo adictos a la unión de sus labios y lenguas.

Se separaron una vez que requirieron recuperar el aliento y ambos no podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro, ahora era el momento donde los sentimientos que ambos guardaron por más de un año fueran libres de expresarse mediantes acciones, acciones no muy aptas para todo público.

**-De esta no te vas a escapar, mi héroe-**, le dijo Mai a su amado hombre con una sonrisa coqueta y sensual mientras se acercaba a él para morderle ligeramente el cuello como si quisiera dejar marca, para decirle a todas que él es SUYO.

**-L-Lo normal sería que esto sucediera después de una cita-**, comentó Izuku sonriendo un poco apenado y sonrojado mientras que sus manos por voluntad propia se movían a la retaguardia de la rubia para apretujarle con sus palmas.

Una excitada Uwabami se alejó un poco para verle a él directamente a la cara. **-Pues al parecer no somos muy normales-**, dijo Mai con diversión y alegría y luego de eso ambos procedieron a tener un inolvidable tiempo juntos que por motivos de censura no pueden ser descritos.

Pero sin duda era algo que ambos deseaban desde hace tiempo, se hicieron uno solo y se expresaron su amor de la manera más primitiva posible, pero al fin y al cabo sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y eso es lo que cuenta.

* * *

Un soleado día de Verano, pocas nubes en el cielo, brisas surcando el aire y la sociedad tiene otro día de paz gracias al trabajo de los héroes y el símbolo de la paz Deku. Nos encontramos en el estudio que dio comienzo a todo, en el cual adentro se encontraba la directora Akaya supervisando el trabajo de todo el equipo de producción hasta que finalmente terminaron.

**-Muy bien, ya tenemos todo listo para la sesión de fotos de Uwabami-san y el héroe Deku-**, dijo Akaya con satisfacción cruzándose de brazos con calma al ver todos los arreglos listos, luego se giró a ver a su asistente Nero. **-¿Dónde se encuentran ellos?-**, le preguntó la pelinegra a la pelirosa de piel roja y ojos amarillos.

**-E-En el camerino-**, respondió Nero con sus mejillas un poco moradas, al parecer ese era su forma de sonrojarse y se mostraba tímida encogida de brazos.

**-Muy bien, entonces ve a buscarlos-**, le pidió Akaya amablemente a su asistente para que trajera a los dos héroes que la anterior semana anunciaron su matrimonio que se celebraría en unos dos meses, por ello la sesión de fotos seria para publicitar el evento que ya era sensación para la cantidad de fans para la pareja de héroes famosos.

Nero se sonrojó con más intensidad mientras humo comenzaba a salir de su cabeza. **-N-No es adecuado por el momento, llevan allí 20 minutos, h-hace un rato fui a tocar la puerta y me di cuenta de que e-están algo ocupados-**, decía la asistente muy nerviosa y con el rostro ardiéndole al recordar lo que logró escuchar a través de la puerta.

La directora se tensó un poco al intuir algo detrás de las palabras de su asistente. **-¿D-De qué hablas exactamente?-**, preguntó Akaya un poco sonrojada esperando que ella no estará hablando de que ellos dos estaban haciendo ESO en los camerinos.

**-¡Hola a todos, comencemos de una vez!-**, el grito de una alegre y animada Mai captó la atención de todos los presentes que se voltearon a ver como ella e Izuku llegaban al set, ella caminaba un poco extraño y él parecía cubrirse el cuello con las manos mientras la seguía.

**-N-No hay prisas tampoco, no se preocupen-**, les dijo Izuku a los presentes con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras trataba todo lo posible que nadie viera las marcas rojas que estaban en su cuello, esperaba que su traje de heroe ayudara un poco.

Uwabami le sonrió con picardía a su prometido mientras se acercaba mucho a él. **-Oho, sí que hay prisa, solo espera a que lleguemos a casa para que terminemos lo que empezaste, Izuku-**, decía Mai con una mirada seductora mientras que colocaba una mano sobre el fuerte pecho de su hombre.

**-P-Por favor no digas eso tan alto, Mai-**, le pidió Izuku un poco avergonzado a su prometida ya que varios podían escuchar lo que ella decía.

Para Akaya le fue sencillo unir las piezas del rompecabezas y se sonrojó mucho pero trató de ser profesional y fingir ignorancia. **-B-Bueno, ¿e-están listos para la sesión?-**, les preguntó la pelinegra a la pareja de héroes más famosa del país.

**-Siempre estoy lista-**, respondió Mai con confianza y seguridad para luego tomar de la mano a su peliverde para llevárselo frente al fondo blanco que estaba al frente de varias luces y cámaras donde le tomarían fotos a ambos.

**-M-Me esforzaré-**, dijo Izuku sonriendo ligeramente para que luego ambos pegaran sus cuerpos mirado a la cámara.

Luego Mai e Izuku mostraron sus mejores sonrisas, el peliverde hizo el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda mientras que la heroína serpiente hacia lo mismo pero con su mano derecha mientras que ambos se juntaban para posar para la cámara.

**-Te amo, Izuku-**, dijo Mi en voz baja mirando de reojo a su prometido mientras que llevaba su mano libre al trasero de su prometido pata apretarselo y luego de eso se tomó la primera foto de la pareja de héroes.

En dicha foto Uwabami mostraba una hermosa sonrisa divertida cambiando su signo de la paz por un corazón a la altura de su pecho que formaba con sus dos manos mientras que a su lado se encontraba el héroe Deku sonrojado cubriéndose la cara avergonzado.

Si, sin duda la futura pareja de marido y mujer tendrían una vida muy entretenida juntos.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Creo que ya deben saber el orden de las estaciones, ¿cierto?, primero Primavera, luego Verano, después Otoño y finalmente Invierno, por ello ustedes deben intuir la cantidad de tiempo que transcurrió de escena en escena si es que les importa cuánto tardó Uwabami en conseguir a su peliverde. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿dudaron de la clasificación del One-Shot?, pues honestamente yo también, por un momento estuve tentado a hacerlo Lemon pero me dije que no, que era mejor de esta manera.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews sus comentarios. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
